Home
by SVU-Obsessed
Summary: A GQ fic. Georgie returns to PC as a teacher, while Dillon is busy making movies around the globe. How did they fall apart? What's going on now? And most importantly, can they find their way back to each other?
1. Default Chapter

_Georgie- 2011_

I looked out over the Port Charles harbor. The sun was in the process of setting, and I closed my eyes to listen to the waves lapping up against the dock. It had been five years since I had lived here, and yet the harbor had stayed the same. I loved the spot. You could hear the boats out on the water, and the waves, and watch the sunset and it's reflection on the water.

Five years had come and gone. It seemed to have gone by quickly, but Port Charles seemed like another life away. Psychology at Princeton, masters in English from Yale, and then teacher's college. And somehow, it had led me right back to Port Charles, back to Port Charles High, to work under my favourite teacher from high school. This time I was the one teaching the class and calling the shots. I had left most of my university student clothes with the local charity when I left, and I had opted for my school-appropriate ensembles. This time I wasn't in Maxie's shadow, and I was on my own. I had rented my own room at Kelly's, and I was ready to go.

It was my favourite time of day. Just before the sun touched the water, a ball of firey orange filled out the sky. Fluffy pink clouds circled around it, but none dared to block the view of the sun. A little higher up you could see an entire atmosphere made of purple, before the sky gave way to brilliant blues.

A breeze blew across the harbor. I closed my eyes, and a wave of nostalgia hit me so hard that I nearly fell over. Only one memory filled my mind.

Dillon.

* * *

_Dillon- 2011_

"Thanks," I said to the waitress as she put down my latté in front of me. Two was probably my limit, as my leg wouldn't stop shaking, but I had to finish the script changes before shooting started in a week in Paris.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes. Soft hands, expensive perfume. It could only be one person.

"Guess who," a sensuous voice whispered in my ear. I gently pulled her hands off from over my eyes, and I felt her lips on my mouth.

"Hi Angela," I said when I caught my breath. She tucked her silky blonde hair behind her ear, then sat down in the seat across from me. I still was guilty of doing a double take every once in awhile to see if she was really mine. A woman that beautiful. That amazing. A movie star.

And then it would hit me. I'm a director.

"So," Angela told me. "I've done about all the shopping I can do for this afternoon. I was thinking we could go back, get changed, and go down for dinner in the market."

I looked up at her, the adorable pout on her face. She knew I would say no, that I had to finish. Why did she ask?

"I really need to finish this scene today."

"Dillon, we're in Rome. Why can't you just enjoy it?"

I sighed. My work had been consuming me the past couple of months, and I had been neglecting her. "How about this. Get something now, and we'll get a late dinner under the stars."

She thought about it for a minute. "I can't eat anything here. It's all carbs. I'll just eat later. You, work. I promise, it's okay."

"How did I get so lucky?" I kissed her, and she got up, blonde hair blowing in the wind.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A woman going by smelled of vanilla, and I was hit by a thousand memories. Memories that I thought I had put away.

Memories of Georgie.


	2. Summer 2005

**Summer 2005**

_Georgie_

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," I told Dylan, a lump already forming in my throat. I had known this day was coming for months, but it was hard to believe that it had actually arrived.

"I know," he said softly. Neither of us had said much the whole walk.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"The docks."

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine." I pretended to pout, to see if that would get him to change his mind. Instead, he kissed me.

"You know you're cute when you pout."

I smiled. I loved it whenever he noticed something about me like that. It made me warm inside, like I was a flower that was blooming. Dylan made me alive, and I was afraid that when he left, I was going to stop blooming, and shrivel up.

"Wow," I said when we arrived at our destination. He had set up a picnic on the docks, away from the main area, but near the trees and on a hill that I knew was the best spot in the whole city to watch the stars.

At seven, the sun was just setting, and the breeze from the docks surrounded us like a warm blanket. I sat down on the top of the hill, and Dylan sat behind me. I leaned against his chest and took in the smells and the sights and the noises, committing them to memory forever.

"Okay, now for dinner, I went out on a limb and guessed what you'd like best from the menu at Kelly's. We have chocolate chip cookies, chocolate cheesecake, triple chocolate shakes, which admittedly have melted a bit, and Oreo fudge cake."

I grinned. Dylan knew me better than anyone ever had. I had no idea what I was going to do once he was gone. I couldn't imagine life without him. That was the funny thing about love. You don't know that you're missing it until you find it, and once you find it, you can't live without it.

I was really going to miss him.

After dinner, well, dessert for dinner, Dylan and I lied down on the sleeping bag that he had brought. The sky was now a navy blue, with brilliant diamonds stars. Lying in his arms, I was sure that nothing in life could ever be better.

"See that star?" he asked, pointing to the middle star in Orion's Belt.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to look at that star every night and think of you."

"Don't be stupid, Dylan. I know that you're going to be going to movie premieres and hanging out with the stars."

"I don't care how many stars there are around me, I'm going to remember it every single night, and wish on it that we'll be together again."

"For how long?"

"Forever if I have to. I love you, Georgie. I'm not going to let you get away."

"I love you too."

He kissed the top of my head, then the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. "You know, this place is practically deserted, and we've got the whole night ahead of us."

"You're crazy," I told him. "We're in public. We could get caught!"

"Would it be worth it though?"

I grinned. "Yes."

That night, Dylan and I made love under the stars.

* * *

_Dylan_

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Georgie asked me as we stood on the train platform. I was ready to turn around, go to PCU and stay with her forever. It would be worth it. Why make a film if I didn't have Georgie to celebrate it with?

"I'll be home in a month. I promise." I kissed her gently, and held her tightly. Both of us were in the same clothes from the night before, as we had fallen asleep under the stars and barely made it to the train station in time to meet my mom.

Georgie had cried. I had rocked her and pretended to be strong, but there was no fooling the truth- I was hurting as badly as she was.

"I promise I'll call you as soon as I get in."

"I'll be waiting. Promise you won't forget me?"

"Promise. Forever and ever."

"I love you Dylan," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered, a lump in my throat.

"Are you coming, son?" The baggage guy asked me. "The train's about to leave.

Georgie nodded. "He's coming." She wiped her eyes and let go of me. "Remember me when you're up there accepting your Oscar."

I grinned. "I will." We kissed, then I slowly made my way to the train. Once I got on, I got a window seat and saw Georgie crying. As the train rolled away, I saw her blowing kisses until she became to small to see her anymore.

And once she was away, I finally allowed myself to cry.

* * *

_Georgie_

"Where have you been!" Mac asked as soon as I got in. He had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing the same clothes he had been in when he had left for work the day before.

"I dropped Dylan off at the train station. I told you about it last week!" I wasn't in any mood to get lectured by him.

"I did expect that you would have been home last night! Where were you?"

"We fell asleep while watching a movie," I lied.

"Are you sure about that? Because it would be really bad for you to lie right now."

"I'm not lying! We watched a movie."

"Where?"

"At the Quartermaine's."

"Wrong answer."

"What!"

"I called them last night. They said that Dylan and his car were gone all night."

I swallowed hard. I was going to get it now.

"Don't you get how dangerous it is for you to be out all night! I thought you knew better than this! You've seen what happened when Maxie got involved with a boy-."

"Dad, how long is it going to take for you to realize that I'm _not_ Maxie!" I didn't wait for a response. I just stormed up the stairs.

* * *

"Go away," I yelled when someone knocked at my door later on.

"No such luck," Maxie said, coming into my room. I was lying facedown on my bed, and trying not to cry too much. Maxie sat down beside me and rubbed my back.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"No. Dylan's gone." I blew my nose.

"He'll be back."

"It won't be the same. He's going to be famous and forget all about me."

"Georgie, Dylan loves you. He's not going to forget about you."

I nodded, and we sat in silence. "All I want to know is how am I supposed to live with my heart all the way in California?"

She didn't answer. We sat in silence for a long time, before she left the room and softly closed my door.

She didn't answer for one good reason. No one can live with their heart all the way in Calfornia.


End file.
